


Hiding in the Shadows

by Shade_Targaryen



Series: Descending into Goodness [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Descendants Rewrite, F/M, If violence really appears onscreen rating will go up, Mentions of Death, Oc is the main character, POV Third Person Limited, Poverty, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, how is that a tag, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Targaryen/pseuds/Shade_Targaryen
Summary: Due to Prince Ben's first royal decree, 5 Villain Kids, or VKs, were being brought over to Auradon. Darion, Son of the Queen of Hearts; Mal, daughter of Maleficent; Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen; Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil; and Jay, son of Jafar, were invited to attend Auradon Prep, on the mainland.It was an offer Darion's mother wouldn't let him refuse. And if it was a chance for all of them to get away from their parent's cruel clutches, all the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some things to say:  
1) I've taken liberal artistic license with how the Isle works. The way its portrayed in the movies is a bit eh at times so I've changed it a little.  
2) Maleficent and her story is based on the Maleficent movies. Though it leans towards non-canon a little (a lot) at the end.  
3) Some people on the Isle are genuinely Bad People (tm). Others are victims of consequence.
> 
> Just keep those things in mind while reading kthx

Darion stared at the creamy white envelope sitting on the dinner table. His mother, the ever effusive Queen of Hearts, gripped his shoulder tightly. The sharpened points dug into the ragged cloth of his shirt, the acute pain bringing him back to attention. His wings ruffled, half rising at the threat. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax before he lifted the envelope, slitting it open with the sharp tip of the metal claw rings he wore on his left hand. Drawing out the letter, he read out loud, 

_To Darion, son of the Queen of Hearts,_

_ You are cordially invited to attend Auradon Prep in the United States of Auradon in accordance with King Ben’s first proclamation. A car is to pick up you, and four other children from the Isle of the Lost in one week. _

It wasn’t signed, but it was painfully obvious this wasn’t a trick of some sort. Nobody on the Isle had access to that kind of paper, much less gold leaf and proper ink.

“You’re going.” His mother finally released his shoulder and walked around the table, sitting at her place.

“But-“

“Ah. No buts, Darion.” The queen didn’t look up from her breakfast as she pointed a sharp nail at him, “You know the consequences.”He knew the consequences all too well, his back still ached from last week. Swearing too quietly for his mother to hear, he excused himself from the table, heading out into the neighborhood where all of his mother’s ex-guards also made their homes when they were all exiled. They may not’ve liked her, but they liked the other inhabitants of the Isle less.

“Prince Darion!”

He whirled around, turning to face the voice, one hand on the long hunting knives he wore at his waist. When he saw who it was, he breathed a short sigh of relief. “Kade, you know not to scare me like that.” He grinned to take off the edge from the scolding. Kade, the son of the Knave of Hearts grinned back, throwing an arm around Darion’s shoulders.

“Aww, come on. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Yeah I wouldn’t be so cocky. You have a report for me?”

Kade nodded grimly, “Timmy and Tiana were killed yesterday. We’re still waiting for them to wake up.”

Darion froze mid-step. The twins of Tweedledum were only 5, some of the youngest children on this cursed place. “Who.” He got out from between grit teeth. The wings on his back ruffled sharply, feathers standing on end 

“I need you to calm down.” Kade backed away slowly, away from the seething teenager.

“I said: who.” Darion took a deep breath, attempting to calm down. He rolled his shoulders, settling the feathers back down again.

“I’m pretty sure it was somebody from Mal’s gang. They were found next to the west border, no blood trail, just the puddles where we found em.” Kade spoke quickly, “Annd I think something’s come up for me, so I’m going to leave now.” He darted into an alleyway, leaving Darion fuming in the center of the street.

Snarling, he turned, storming up to the top level of his house, onto the balcony. His wings beat once, twice, taking him up into the air. He might only have been half-fae, but he certainly still had most of their traits.

Winging his way over the Isle, he took in the scents, pinpointing Mal’s location in only a few heartbeats. He tucked in his wings, shooting downwards to land on the rooftop. Sliding dwon to street level, he stormed into Mal’s hangout, still seething with anger.

“Malina Maleficent!”

Jay, son of Jafar shot to his feet from where he was sitting on a couch, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here.” He moved to block Darion’s passage, planting himself in front of the taller boy.

Darion pinned him with a sharp glare, the shocking red of his eyes piercing into Jay’s, “Move. Now.”

“Not until you tell me what you’re doing here.” Jay tilted his head up, stubbornness in every line.

Darion took another deep breath, counting down backwards from 10. “Business.”

“That’s not good enough.”

Oh for fucks sake. “It’s none of your business, Jay. Now move, I need to talk to Mal.”

Without waiting for a reply he pushed past Jay, into Mal’s kinda-office.

“Did you have a little scuffle over in the western border yesterday.” 

Mal froze for a split second, more than enough time for Darion’s sharp eyes to catch her hesitation.

“What the fuck happened, Malina. Two 5 year olds died because of something, and I’ll be damned to Hades if I don’t find out what they died for.”

Mal glared at him venomously, “Why do you care for them? They’re just disposable minions.”

Darion clenched his fists to prevent himself from lashing out. “Nobody in my group is disposable, Malina. I suggest you take a good long look at why nobody wants to fucking join up with you anymore. Now answer the goddamn question.”

Mal assumed a put out expression, “Now, Darion, is that any way to talk to your half sister? They were poking their noses around some of my business. Shouldn’t you be taking my side?”

Darion scoffed at the delusional girl, “Since when have I ever taken your side. Besides, Malina, you’ve denounced Hades as your father. I’ve embraced it. If you ever touch anyone younger than 9 under my wing, I guarantee you are gonna regret it.” With that, he whirled on his heel, coat flaring out dramatically behind him. Taking measured strides, he exited through what passed for a reception area before taking off with several strong wingbeats. So Mal was behind the deaths, even if she hadn’t done it herself.

He scowled, landing harshly on the rough cobblestones in front of his HQ. First that damn letter, then the deaths, along with the shipments coming in today. He had work to do, damnit. “Prince Darion! A ship was spotted about half an hour out, flying Agrabah's flag!” Orion, the 10 year old son of one of the old palace guards ran up, slightly out of breath. “Uma’s been notified not to engage.” Well, speak of the devil.

Darion checked his watch, 10 o’clock, right on time. “Well done kid.” Darion clapped a hand to Orion’s shoulder before proceeding through the warehouse. On the way to the docks out back, he gestured for Jasper, son of the Jack of Hearts and Kate, daughter of the King of Hearts to follow, heading downwards to sea level. Yeah, the king and queen of hearts weren’t married anymore, big whoop.

5 minutes until 10:30, a cargo ship flying Agrabah’s colors came in to dock. Ropes were flung from the deck, Jasper and Kate tying them down smoothly.  
Darion froze in shock, unable to comprehend what he was seeing in front of him, Sultan Aladdin himself leapt over to the dock, smiling widely: “Prince Darion! It is good to finally meet you.” He held out his hand, and Darion shook it, grasping for words.

“I-It’s good to meet you too, Sultan. I, uh… What exactly are you doing here?” 

“I thought I’d meet the kid who sent me all those letters, of course. So this is the infamous Isle of the Lost? My men will unload the cargo, and you can show me around a little. And call me Aladdin, will you. Sultan makes me feel so old."

Darion swallowed nervously, looking Aladdin up and down. At least he’d come in peasant wear, though still standing out for virtue of being very clean.

“Uh, yeah. Not much, but I guess its home. There’s a couple of…disputes, so to speak, so we can’t go beyond the edges of my territory.”

“That’s fine, that’s fine. When did the normal shipment of stuff from Auradon come in?”

“Yesterday. Everything salvageable’s been given out already, but the really bad things are getting tossed into the ocean later today. Why?”

“I just wanted to see the things that King Adam deemed ‘trash’ to be sent over.”

The longer the conversation continued, the more Darion got the feeling that Sultan Aladdin didn’t like King Adam very much. But he held his tongue. No need to offend the only friendly face from Auradon, after all.

“I’ve also heard you’re going to Auradon in a week, Darion, to attend Auradon Prep?”

“Yes. I’ll be going there. I’ll assign Jasper and Kate -the two kids with me today- to receive your shipment, and I’ll delegate most of my work to Kade, my second, when I’m gone.”

“Wow, you run a tight ship here, don’t ya.” Aladdin whistled under his breath.

“Prince Darion, the portions are ready. Are you gonna take it to them?” Kate approached them, pulling a cart stacked full of crates.

“Yeah, I’ll do it. Sult— Aladdin, you wanna come, or you prefer staying here?”

“I would like to come along, if that’s alright with you.”

“That’s fine, we’re avoiding the hot zones anyway. Oh, and Kate?”

“Yeah?” Kate turned to face Darion again.

“Keep Mal’s portion here until the twins wake up.”

“Of course. Nothing that she doesn’t deserve.” That last part was muttered, but he could still hear her clearly.

Darion proceeded out a side exit, sticking close to the edges of the island. After a 10 minute walk of being asked question after question, they’d arrived at Ursula’s Fish and Chips. Pushing in the blue saloon doors, he announced with a smirk: “Uma! Special delivery!”

The blue haired girl emerged from the kitchen with a victorious smirk, “Ha! Right on time too.”

Darion cracked a grin at the waitress turned pirate, “Of course, Uma. Wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

Uma rounded the counter, looking Aladdin up and down, “Right this way, and who’s this stranger. You normally make these rounds alone.”

“A friend. And not someone to be broadcasted around here, alright?” Darion looked at her strictly, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course, of course.” Together, Uma and Darion lifted the crates recently tagged with Uma’s sea shell motif off the cart and into the storage room.

“And thats the last of it. Have fun on the rest of the rounds, Darion.”“I’m sure I will, Uma.” Darion gestured for Aladdin to follow.

“That was Ursula’s daughter?” He asked, once they were free from the restaurant’s prying eyes and ears.

“Yeah, she’s the leader of her pirate crew, hangs on the other half of the docks. They’re alright people, don’t make much trouble with us. You should probably get back to your ship and to Agrabah, though, right?”

“Yeah, Jasmine’s probably worrying where I got to. You continue on your ‘rounds’, I can get back.”

Darion looked at Aladdin doubtfully, “If you say so. You know how to fight?”

“I grew up as a street rat, I’ll be fine.” Aladdin mock-saluted, before darting off the way they’d come from.

Darion shook his head, making his way down the street. The rest of his stops passed easily: live, squealing pigs and sheep to Scar, his hyena pack and Shere Khan. Regular food to Dr. Facilier, Shan Yu, and the other villains scattered throughout the Isle. To Hades went sacrifices of goats and pheasants, along with nectar and ambrosia delivered into that cave he called a home. When Darion entered Hades’ home, a package flew at his face. Catching it, he raised an eyebrow at the god lounging on the couch.

“A leaving present. It won’t work in the Isle, but you’ll be in Auradon soon, where magic does still work.” Darion tore the packaging open, finding a deck of cards. 

“I’ve already got one, but thanks.”

“Not one like this. I had Thanatos enchant it, was a pain getting it back here. Pull a card out.” Darion did, and he saw the difference. His normal deck was just a regular set of cards. These were edged with razor sharp steel.

“They’re enchanted never to cut you -well, more like children of Hades-, but nobody else’ll be that lucky.”

Darion hesitated, before darting forwards to hug his father. Hades might not have been the most present father, but he was still a good father. He stayed for a while, experimenting with throwing the newly acquired shinies. By the time he got back to his own territory, it was nearing dark and the twins still hadn’t woken up. Guess Mal wouldn’t be getting any of her supplies on time, Darion thought with a light smirk. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed quickly, with Mal demanding an answer to why she hadn’t received the supplies yet. And every day, Darion waved her off with the same reason, that the twins hadn’t woken up, and given him an explanation. Unfortunately, the day arrived when he’d be leaving to go to Auradon.

Ah, yes, the wonderful kingdom of Auradon, oh so bright across the sea. Darion stared out of his bedroom window, nails clicking against the stone. Below him, he could hear his mother bustling around, more excited than she had any right to be.

“Darion! Darion come down here at once!” Her piercing voice carried up the staircase. Darion rolled his eyes, walking away from the window. He descended the stairs, catching the blood-red bag his mother threw at him. His leaving could not come soon enough. Darion suffered through his mother’s smothering and tutting with good graces. At least it was one of her good days today, all things considered.

The clock in the corner struck 10 tones. Perfect. He stood up to leave, picking up his bag and case on the way.

“Darion! Don’t forget your cards! And remember, anyone gives you trouble… Off with their heads!” A light breeze as yet another card was cut in half by a flick of his mom’s sharp fingernails. In the absence of magic, she’d resorted to growing out and sharpening her nails to slice things. Thank god it was a good day as well. If it wasn't... well, he didn't want to think about it.

Darion snagged his original deck from the table, slipping it into his back pocket. The one Hades had given him was stashed safely in a hidden pocket of his jacket. “Thanks mom, I got it!” He swept out, adjusting the collar of his leather jacket as he went.

He made his way through the winding streets of the Isle, until he arrived at a faded sign. Brushing open the saloon doors, he slipped into a seat at the bar. Uma, the darling, dropped a tray of fish and chips on the surface in front of him.

“Thanks. Oh, by the way, I’ll be away for a while.” He picked up a fry, popping it into his mouth.

“What? Where ya going?” Uma paused, hands on her hips, “And who’s gonna smuggle me the fresh food while you’re gone?”

Darion snickered, of course she was worried about the food. “I’ve been graciously given the wonderful opportunity to go to Auradon Prep. And I’ve given Kade instructions to get you the food. My contact knows about this already so don’t stress, kay?”

Uma smirked, “Yeah, yeah, just give ‘em hell for us.”

“Of course.” Darion smirked, tossing a couple of coins on the counter. He was about to exit, just as Harry, son of Captain Hook, was walking in.

“Why, leaving so soon? Didn’t want ta see little ol’ me?” Harry grinned, swiping a lock of hair out of his eyes.

“Of course not, Harry. I’ve got a car to catch. Ta!” Darion snickered as he left the building, listening to Harry storm in and demand an explanation from Uma. 

He reached the limo just as it arrived, across a glittery golden bridge. It was a sleek, shiny black beauty, completely different from the only other car that worked on the Isle; Cruella’s bright red death trap. Also, a limo, really? They just had to rub in how much different Auradon was from them, huh.

Darion tossed his bag into the open trunk, and swung in to sit in the car. Cool air greeted him as he sighed in relief. He spotted the candy, a rare delicacy just sitting there, ripe for the taking.

He snatched up a red piece, popping it into his mouth. A little sweet for his liking, perhaps, but still better than anything they had on the Isle.

A commotion rattled outside, and the other for VKs entered the car, muttering under their breaths about something. They abruptly paused when they spotted Darion, settling across from him.  
He rolled his eyes, just because he stayed neutral in Mal and Uma’s legendary spats didn’t make him on Uma’s side, after all.

He observed the four of them, clustered together. Bruising along Mal’s throat, her mother’s hands probably. Distinct red marks around Evie’s wrists, iron manacles, he could guess easily. Carlos shrunk into the seat a little more, only moving to snatch food from the tray. Jay was fingering a hidden knife, eyes darting around for any threats even in the confines of the car.

He slid his deck into his hands with a practiced move, beginning to shuffle the well worn cards. The whisper of card against card comforted him, like not much else did. After one of his mother’s deadly rages, they were often the only thing that she had left untouched. There was a noticeable change when the car transitioned over to the bridge from the cobblestone road of the Isle. He watched as they passed the shimmering barrier keeping the most evil villains locked up tight. It shone golden in the sunlight, a web of magical power unlike anything he'd seen before. And the moment they passed it, _something_ rushed into and around him. A warmth that he was lacking before. Soon enough, it felt like he was full to the brim with sunlight, and he was concerned. What if it didn't stop? What would happen? But nothing did. The moment he felt like he couldn't hold any more, the flow slowed, and stopped. Was that magic? He paused to touch the new deck, hidden safely within his coat. Practice was absolutely needed, before he dared cast anything in public.

Darion stared out the window at the glittering water, so different from the crocodile infested shores of the Isle. He sat back, staring at the cards in his hands. Everything was different now. He was safe from his mother’s influence. Now, if only his instincts would catch up.

The car abruptly changed onto a different road, a paved one rather than the unnatural smoothness of the magical bridge. It disappeared in shining golden glitter behind them, trapping them on the mainland.

“Well, this is it, Darion. A new life starts here. Away from her.” He muttered, too quiet for the other four to catch.

They were driven past a bright sign, proclaiming they were headed to Auradon Prep. “Wonderful.” Darion sighed, leaning back in the seat. When the car stopped, he was the first one out, stretching his legs after being in the car. His first impression? Auradon was…bright. That was for certain. After living under the shadow of that damn storm cloud his entire life, he was certainly a little overwhelmed by the sunlight. Thankfully, he had slipped his pair of sunglasses into his bag. He slid them on, dimming the sun just enough for him to be comfortable. It was also loud. And had so many people. He clenched his hands, staring forwards determinedly. He couldn’t let this get to him. Nothing could.

The school itself was a castle. Was it grand? Sure, but Darion was certain it had nothing on his mother’s old haunting grounds. Their welcoming committee seemed to be comprised of a figure in unflattering periwinkle (the fairy Godmother, he assumed), along with a boy and a girl about their age. One very awkward introduction later, consisting of some foot-in-mouth disease from Jay, and some rather unsubtle fishing about fairy godmother’s wand from Mel, the boy stepped in. 

“It’s very nice to meet you all. I’m Ben. Was that a bit much?” He began, stepping forwards. 

“Yeah, just a bit.” Mal let out some really, really fake laughter, looking closely at Ben.

“Well, there go the first impressions.” Ben shrugged awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with a hand.

“Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king. And I’m his girlfriend, Princess Audrey. Isn’t that right, Benny Boo. ” The girl, whom Darion immediately labelled as overly clingy, sighed, almost bouncing in place. Also, Benny Boo, really? What had the poor kid done to deserve that name.

His interest in the conversation faded as he took in the surroundings. Impeccably kept lawns, towering hedges, golden sunlight. All in all, it was ready for some mischief.  
He tuned back into the conversation just in time to catch something about curfew (honestly, curfew? Really?). After that statement, the fairy godmother walked away, leaving the five of them alone with Ben and, uh, whatever her name was.

“It is so, so good to finally meet you all.” Ben went around, shaking, or at least, attempting to shake, their hands. When he got to Darion, Darion looked over his shades, glancing at the outstretched hand. He took it with only a slight hesitation.

“I suppose it’s good to meet you too.” And with that, Darion dropped Ben’s hand, returning to the idle shuffling of his deck. After those were over with, they trooped into the main hall of the school, where Ben called out, “Doug! Get down here man!”

The other boy looked up from the top of the staircase, and descended, pulling out a clipboard and several pieces of paper as he went. “So, I’m Doug, son of Dopey. Here’s your schedules. I took the liberty of signing you all up for a couple of classes.”

“Yep, if you have any questions, feel free to ask him!” Ben was attempting, unsuccessfully, to pry Aubrey off his arm.  
Eventually, though, Darion managed to find his dorm. It was…decent, at least. Not filled with bright, pastels like he was certain the girls dorms were. But it certainly required a little…personal touch. It seemed that he had no roommate, thank the gods, as there was only one bed in the room. He fell backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He frowned, twitching a finger. A can of red spray paint flew into his hand from his case. “Well, no time like the present, amirite.” Darion bounced up, shaking the can as he went. He slipped on a pair of headphones, letting the music lull him into the zone.

By the time the sun had set, the room was transformed. Various spray painted decor filled the walls, cracked hearts, crowns and other ‘prince of hearts’ symbolism adorned the dark mahogany. Darion slid his headphones down to rest against his neck, the music quieting automatically. “Now that’s much better.” He laid back down on the bed, reaching for his deck. The feel of the worn material beneath his fingertips soothed him. As he closed his eyes, he could _almost_ imagine he was back on the isle.


	3. Chapter 3

The cafeteria was bright, that was for sure. And not just because of the sunlight. All the children of all the heroes were scattered about, giggling and gossiping. No doubt he, and the other Isle kids were the center of it all. 

Darion had sat himself down at a round table in a corner, as far away from any sunlight as he could get in this stupid room. Busying himself with studying the food, he didn’t notice that Jay had plunked down his tray next to him, Carlos following suit. Silence reigned as the two of them preoccupied themselves with shoveling the food down their throats.  
Sparing them a glance, Darion delicately picked up a fork, spearing the pancake and taking a bite.

Oh Hades. Say what you want about Auradon, but their food was great. Nothing like it was on the Isle. Fresh, with more sweet cream and fruit than Darion had even seen in his life. Mmh. If he stayed in Auradon, it would certainly be for the food. By the time his tray had emptied and he looked up again, Mal and Evie had joined them. Casting an eye around, Auradon Prep’s little hierarchy was clearly defined. Benny Boo and his little posse claimed the center table, right under the biggest chandelier. People got less and less important the further away they sat. He rolled his eyes privately, royals and their obsession with appearances.

Evie pushed away her tray, wiping her mouth lightly. Darion glanced at the tray, still half full. “There’s no way you’re full after only eating half of that, Evie.”

“I-I can’t. I have to stay thin, for my prince.” But she still cast a forlorn look at the leftovers.

“Oh, fuck that. Your mom’s not here, she won’t know.” Darion pushed the tray back towards her, nodding to it. Still, Evie hesitated. Darion shook his head, going in for the kill, “Besides, I’m sure she’d yell at you more for wasting food.”

That finally clicked with Evie and she picked up the fork again, taking another bite of the absolutely heavenly pancake.  
Darion huffed lightly, lifting his gaze back to the center of the room, just in time to catch Ben glancing over to them. Darion caught the other boy’s eye, before mockingly lifting his cup of water in a salute. Ben looked away when Audrey tugged his arm, bringing him back into whatever inane conversation was going on.

Looking down, he noticed Carlos was shaking badly. Slouching casually, he addressed the other boy, “You alright?”

“Too loud. And bright.” Carlos had his eyes squeezed shut, hands shaking by his sides. Yeah, that was one way of putting it. Darion took the sunglasses off, plopping them onto Carlos’ head. His headphones —noise canceling— were dropped around the too-skinny kid’s neck.

“Keep em for today.” He ruffled Carlos’ white hair, before picking up his tray and leaving the table. Carlos stared after him, hands clutching the black and white headphones.

Good deed done for the day, Darion checked the map he’d been given, making his way to the introductory class. The halls were pretty empty considering he’d left breakfast pretty early. First period, “Remedial Goodness”. Oh joy.

Entering the room, he froze. It was easily three times the size of the classrooms back on the Isle. Eyes flicking around, he instinctively scanned for exits, before forcefully exhaling. “Oh! You’re here already!” Fairy Godmother spun around from where she was standing in front of the room. “Take a seat anywhere, its a small class.” Yeah, he’d bet it was only gonna be the five of them.

Darion slipped into an aisle seat, as close to the exit as he could. The minutes ticked by, only punctuated by the chiming of the bell as the other four VKs stumbled in. His gaze flicked over them, then back over to FG. Mal broke off from the cluster to approach FG, speaking in quieter tones than Darion could hear. None of his business. 

He gestured at the seats near him, “Have at ‘em. Pretty sure we’re the only kids in this class.” Remedial goodness, what a fucking joke. All of FG’s questions were clearly geared towards our parent’s pasts, with bullshit like ‘you find a vial of poison, do you… a) put it in the king’s wine: b) paint it on an apple: c) turn it in to the proper authorities.’

For him, the answer would of course be the unlisted d) analyze and recreate. Who the hell put unknown poison on anything, much less staked the assassination of a king on it. Darion groaned silently, letting his head fall back to stare at the vaulted ceiling. A squeak interrupted his thoughts. He raised his head, eyeing the girl in an unflattering periwinkle dress as she stumbled down the aisle. Darion could see the gears in Evie’s head turning as she eyed the girl’s dress, clearly intending on trapping her in some kind of makeover session in the future. Eh, not his problem. 

“Everybody, you remember Jane, my daughter.” At the front of the room, FG turned Jane around showing her off to them. Darion’s head snapped back up, eyes narrowing at the girl. If she was FG’s daughter, she had to be at least half fae. 

“Its okay. Don’t mind me…” The girl was clearly petrified at being in front of them. As she spoke, Darion could catch glimpses of her teeth. Specifically, the lack of fangs. His eyes flicked towards Mal as she half-turned in her seat. Her lip lifted, showing the long, pointed double canines they both sported. His tongue flicked over his own set, the longer set on the outside and the inner, slightly shorter set. He lifted his chin, staring back at FG. The full fae was also missing the distinctive teeth. He knew that while not all fae shared the same characteristics, the teeth were the same between all of them. Even in his mother, considered a somewhat lesser fae for not having developed wings, the teeth ran true. Something was very wrong here.

-x-

“Did you notice?” Mal fell into step with him as they exited the classroom.

“Yeah, their teeth, its wrong. Filed down maybe, or just magicked away.” Darion responded, mentally snarling.

“Yeah well, for FG’s sake, I hope they’re just filed down.” Mal’s upper lip curled in a sneer. The two half-fae exchanged a look. For once, they were united in a cause. The rest of the day went by, until a stroke of luck dawned. Jane was walking past Darion’s dorm room, clutching her ever-present clipboard.  
He yanked the door open, calling out to the girl, “Hey, Jane! Can I talk to you for a sec?”

The girl froze in her tracks, turning around hesitantly, “Yes? What’s up?”Darion gestured for her to enter his room. When she balked, he rolled his eyes, dragging her in by the arm.

“Look, I’ve got a few questions, and I’d be glad if you could answer them for me?” It wasn’t really a request, but she didn’t have to know that.

“I, uh, I guess?” Gods she was shy.

“You’re FG- I mean Fairy Godmother’s daughter right? That means you’re at least half fae?”Darion raised an eyebrow at her slightly pink face.

“I, yeah, I am. Half fae.”

“What happened to your teeth?” Jane flinched at the blunt question, curling her shoulders in on herself. “Hey, hey, hey. No need to feel insecure, see?” Darion opened his mouth, showing off his own canines. “I was just wondering, cause, its not good for fae to have filed their teeth.”

Abruptly, Jane threw her arms around him, starting to sniffle into his shirt. The forgotten clipboard went clattering to the ground.

“I-I-I didn’t want to file my teeth, but mom said it was for the best, to make the humans more accepting of us! But it hurts! And it doesn’t help, people still look at me differently for being her daughter and I-“ She burst into tears against his chest, the shirt soaking through rapidly.

Oh boy, what the fuck had he started. He hesitantly put his arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders, patting her awkwardly on the back. After a good 10 minutes, the sobs trickled down to mere sniffles, and Darion was able to guide Jane over to a set of chairs. Crossing the room, he tossed a box of tissues at her. She fumbled for it, managing to catch it before it hit the floor. 

“So FG forces you to file your teeth? How often?” His stare bored into the other girl, causing her eyes to widen, and for her to shift uncomfortably.

“Whenever they start showing a point, I guess. I don’t know…” Jane wiped at her eyes with a tissue, clutching the box in her other hand.

Darion blew out a breath, kicking his feet over the arm of the chair. “And you don’t want to file them, obviously.”

“No, it hurts and I don’t like it.”

That’s fair.

“So, why not just refuse. Tell your mom that it hurts, and that you aren’t going to file them anymore. Theres the children of all sorts of people and even some creatures here, why shouldn’t you get to be who you are.”

“Not all of them are as supernatural as a fae.” Jane sniffed again, eyes downcast.

“Yeah well theres two more fae at this place now, so don’t feel too bad.” Darion’s head fell backwards, contemplating how to bolster Jane’s confidence.

At his statement, her eyes went wide. “What? Who?”

Darion cracked a smirk at her almost shout, “Me and Mal. My mother is a lesser light fae. Mal’s mother is a greater dark fae. We get along relatively well, but you do not want to hear our mothers get in an argument.”

“I, I never realized. Maybe now mother will let me grow my teeth out, and even teach me how to fly!” Jane hopped to her feet, pacing excitedly.

Darion froze, “You, you don’t know how to fly?” No matter how good FG’s intentions were, not allowing a fae to fly? That practically went against their very nature.

“No, mom never let me, she said it was too dangerous, and we had to blend in with the humans anyway, so there was no need for me to learn. I’m sure she had good intentions, but I just wish…” Jane’s head slumped as she folded inwards.

“That you could? Theres no class tomorrow, right?”Jane nodded, “Yeah, no classes during the weekends.”“Tell you what, Mal and I’ll teach you to fly tomorrow, and I know Evie wants to get her hands on you for…girl something.”

Jane softened, “You would? Mal would? That would be so nice, thank you.”

“Just meet us in the courtyard at the front of the school tomorrow, around 10 am? Wear a pair of pants. And a shirt you wouldn’t mine ruining.”

“Yeah, that’s good with me.” Jane stood, brushing her dress off slightly. “Thank you, Darion.” She exited the room and Darion slumped further into the plush chair. Good deed of the week done now.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was overcast, but that didn’t deter Jane’s bright mood. She bounced in place where she stood next to Darion, eyes wide. He rubbed at his eyes, cursing the early hour. Almost nobody was up and about yet, which was a good thing for now.

“So, what’ve you dragged me into?” Mal put up a good grumpy front, but she was clearly raring to go for a flight.

“We are teaching Janey here how to fly, properly.” Darion stripped off his leather jacket, leaving it on the dewy grass. The t-shirt he had on underneath had two conveniently placed cuts in the back which allowed a pair of red feathered wings emerged seamlessly from his back, flexing in the open air. Mal rolled her eyes before following suit, her jacket dropped carelessly to the grass. Dark purple feathers shone in the dimmed sunlight.

Jane stared at the duo in wonder, before shaking her head, “I don’t, I don’t know how to do that. There’s no cuts in my clothes for the wings to come through…”

“Well, we can change that.” Mal gestured at Darion impatiently. He rolled his eyes, handing over a razor-edged card.

“Wait, you’re not supposed to have that-“

“And who’s gonna tell?” Darion smirked, “Now, take off the coat, unless you want it ruined as well.”Jane did as told. The minute it fell to the ground, Mal gripped the back of Jane’s shirt, making two practiced cuts in the back, where a pair of wings could emerge.

“Until we find out how your wings work, those cuts will do. We can make em more precise later. Now let your wings out.”

“I-I can’t. I never learned how.”

Oh, oh fuck. Darion gripped Mal’s shoulder, whispering quietly, “Calm down now. We just have to teach her, alright. Don’t scare her.”

He reclaimed the card she’d been gripping with all her considerable strength, sliding it back into the box. “You’re okay with me touching you, Jane?”

“Yes, its okay.” She clutched at her arms nervously.

“Now, your mom’s a fairy, so your wings are going to be a little different from ours. They’ll be, well, more fairy or pixie like. So they’ll emerge from around here,” He placed his hands on her mid back. “It’ll feel itchy, as I coax em out, but you’ll learn how to take em out and bring em in pretty easily.” He began rubbing in light circles, feeling the minor bump in her back where the wings rested.

“And don’t worry, this is pretty normal. He helped me coax mine out, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Mal crossed her arms, watching the scene.

Darion took hold of Jane’s hands, bringing it backwards for her to feel the bump. “Those are your wings waiting to come out. Can you feel them?”

Jane gasped, her skin rippling when her hands came in contact with it. “Yes! I can feel them, I can feel my wings!”

Darion grinned, “Great, now follow your instincts, try to unfurl them.”

Slowly, cautiously, Jane closed her eyes, feeling her wings ruffle restlessly under her skin. “I-I-“ Without another word, a pair of brilliantly semi-translucent indigo fairy wings emerge from her back.

Darion whistles, “Damn, not a color I expected.” He'd never admit it, but he was expecting the same bullshit periwinkle FG sported all the damn time.

“They suit her.” Mal nods, before stepping forwards, “Jane, open your eyes, you’ve done it.”

She does so hesitantly, looking over her shoulder and squeaking, “Ohmygods I have wings!” They flap, once, twice, before settling back down.

“Well, they’re a little different from ours. Yours are built for hovering and maneuverability, but the basic concepts are the same. Try fluttering them faster, you should be able to hover that way.” Darion walks around the girl to inspect them. Jane does so, and the wings blur, starting to kick up a wind.

“Very good.” Mal might be sparing in her praise, but it was always deserved. Jane’s eyes widened, before she began to rise up into the air.

“I’m flying!” She whooped, a bright smile stretching wide. That moment, her wings missed a beat, and she was sent back to the ground in a tumble. Mal stifled a laugh, before offering the other girl a hand.

“Try not to lose concentration while you’re in the air. As you can tell, it’ll be painful.” She pulled Jane to her feet, brushing her off slightly.

“I want try again.” Jane stepped back slightly, narrowing her eyes in concentration. Her wings picked up speed again, churning at the air. Faster than before, she rose and floated in place. And tumbled back down.

“Keep trying, not one of us took to true flight on the first try.” Mal grinned good-naturedly, helping Jane back up again.It took the better part of two hours, but soon Jane was proficient at hovering, and could even maneuver herself in basic patterns. Darion and Mal had joined her in the air, their broad wings stirring up much more air than Jane’s

“Jane! Jaaane!” Mal and Darion winced in unison, turning towards the main door of Auradon Prep.

Jane herself looked slightly downcast, landing lightly on the ground. “Hi mom.”

“Just what do you think you’re doing, young lady? Were you flying? Don’t you know how dangerous that is? What have I said about blending in with the others, Jane. You know you’re not supposed to draw attention to yourself! What have you done to your shirt!” FG grabbed for Jane, eyes searching her face for answers. She fussed over her daughter as Jane looked progressively less comfortable.

“Mom!” Jane pulled away from her mother, backing up two paces. “I’m being myself, for once. A half-fae, like I was born. I’m not human, and I don’t want to pretend to be anymore! I still get stared at and pushed around for being your daughter, being different. So I don’t see what’s so wrong with this!” She gestured at her own wings urgently, “I want to do learn how to fly, all fae can, so why can’t I!”

Darion exchanged a significant look with Mal, both of them landing with soft thumps on the grass. “Kitty’s got claws.” Mal whistled softly between her teeth. “I’m almost impressed.”

Darion snorted softly, “What a surprise.”

The mother-daughter duo kept arguing loudly, gestures becoming more and more pronounced.

“Do you think we should intervene? Jane looks mad enough to start clawing at her mother.”

“Ehh…” Mal trailed off. At Darion’s look, she conceded, “Fine, we might as well.”

Mal stepped forwards, placing a hand on Jane’s shoulder, “Jane, are you alright?”Jane took a deep breath, “No, I’m not. All these years, I went along with what my mother told me, because I thought she knew best. But now I know. She just wants to preserve her own damn reputation as a Good Fairy Who Blends In With Humans, and doesn’t want me to start acting like one of the fae!”

“Jane, dear, it’s not like that.”

“Well what is it really, huh mother?” Jane glared into FG’s eyes. When her mother didn’t say anything further, just looked down at her own shoes, she huffed. “That’s what I thought. Darion, Mal, can you help me some more, I’d like to learn, please.”

Seizing the opportunity, Darion gripped Mal’s shoulder, feeling the barely restrained rage within her, “I think that’s a good idea. C’mon, Mal.”

He could hear her huff out a breath, before she turned to them, “Yeah, let’s go.”They left the front lawn, Jane leading them to a little clearing in the nearby forest. It was dominated by a gazebo near a flowing creek and contained enough room for them to continue.

“My mom and the three fairies built this place originally. They said it reminded them of home.”  
Flowering vines crept up the gazebo pillars, and the babbling brook provided calming background noise. The chirping of birds and other bits of white noise filtered through the trees to reach their ears.

They went on letting Jane practice hovering, before moving on to slightly more complex maneuvers.

“Right, so true flight is harder. You actively propel yourself with your wings, while still maintaining balance. We use our feathers, but you have to do it with your arms and legs, I guess?” Darion shrugged lightly, still unused to pixie wings.

“I’ll figure it out. I have to.” Jane screwed up her face in concentration, beginning to hover again. Eventually, she began moving forwards and upwards, towards the sky. Darion and Mal both took off, flying parallel to her. They flew upwards, until they got higher than the surrounding trees, and Jane froze, her wings still fluttering to keep her in the air.

“It’s, it’s beautiful up here.”And it was, really, The sun had finally broken free from the clouds, bathing everything in a warm light. Darion took a moment to savor the feeling of the sun on his wings, the air rushing through his hair. It really was a beautiful experience.

“You ready to try some more flight? I have an idea.”

Darion opened his eyes at Mal’s voice, “And what kind of idea would that be?” Most of Mal’s ideas may be crazy, but they were effective.

“We each take one of her arms, and we fly. She can try and copy the basics of what we do, and if it doesn’t work, I’m sure both of us can support her until she learns.”

“I’d like to try that, if its okay with you, Darion?” Jane murmured, just barely audible over the wind.

“Sure, we can try. You’ll take the left?”

“Fine.”

Mal and Darion took their places, gripping Jane’s arms. “Please don’t let me fall?”

“Don’t worry, we’ve hauled heavier.” Mal grinned. On a count of three, Darion and Mal both shot forwards, letting Jane get a taste of true flight. Jane screamed at first, before recovering her sense and beginning to watch their movement. Two loops over the clearing later, She was beginning to get the hang of it. By the fourth round, Darion and Mal had let go, falling back to follow Jane’s path. After eight loops, Jane paused, turning to the two VKs.

“I think, I think I’ve got the hang of this. Can we fly back to the school now? I think it’s nearing lunch.”

Darion glanced up at the sky, noting the position of the sun, “Good idea. If you’re not to tired, we can fly.”

“I’m not. Let’s go.” Jane took off towards the school, Darion and Mal in close pursuit. It was a matter of minutes before the three of them landed with soft thumps on the lawn, chatting softly among themselves as they walked in. 

All eyes were on the trio as they reached the line for food. They stayed oblivious to the stares coming from absolutely everybody around them. Well, Jane stayed oblivious. The two VKs were perfectly aware of the stares that bored into them. Jane even sat between Darion and Mal during lunch, quietly asking questions about flight and life as a fae between bites of food.

“Soo, I know I’m not the only one here wonderin about this, but what’s FG’s goody goody daughter doin with us?” Jay blurted out, head cocked to one side. Jane wilted in her seat, looking more and more uncomfortable by the second. Mal’s returning stare made him hunch slightly before she answered.

“Darion and I were teaching her how to fly before FG rocked up and they argued. She can hang with us now, if she wants.”

“Yes please. I bet the whole school’s heard about the argument. No one’s going to talk to me now. The only reason they were friends with me before was because my mom’s the principle.” Jane stammered out, turning pink.

Evie squealed, “We’re going to have so much fun! You have to come by our dorm, I have an outfit that would look absolutely amazing on you!” Evie made to get up, before Darion stopped her with a look.

“Sit, Evie, I’m sure you can drag her away to do girly shit later. Eat first, she needs more energy and you need to eat more.” Evie scowled at his tone, before plopping back down.

“Fine, fine.” She forked another bite upwards, chewing slowly.

Lunch ended with the bell and Evie dragged Mal and Jane away at the blink of an eye. Jay, Carlos and Darion sat there before Jay shrugged, “I’m goin to go check out the tourney field. It sounded like fun when Ben talked about it. Carlos, you comin?”

Carlos scrambled upwards, following Jay out the main door. Darion shrugged, not moving to follow, sports were not his thing unless they involved sharp objects and stabbing.


	5. Chapter 5

“Darion! Darion!” Knocking accompanied the sharp hiss from outside his door. Darion rubbed his eyes sleepily, yanking the door open.

“What.” He hissed back, looking at the four gathered outside his dorm room.

“You’re good at potions and what not, aren’t you. We need your help.” Mal brandished her mother’s spell book at him, open to a specific page. Darion snatched it, skimming over the details quickly. A basic love potion, disguised as a cookie. Oh hell no, he wasn’t participating in this madness. 

He snapped the book shut, tossing it back at Mal. “Nope, not doing it. G’night.” He slammed the door shut, leaning back against it to listen to the harshly hissed conversation going on outside. Ben. Mal, in her infinite wisdom, was planning on snagging Prince Ben for coronation. He shook his head and went to bed, it wasn’t his problem.

-x-

  
If anything, Darion was getting a little antsy. Sure, his royal Benny Boo still had that irritating limpet attached to his arm and showed no signs of adoration towards Mal at all. But that didn’t mean Mal and co didn’t succeed, and were just waiting for an opportunity to dose him.

“Darion!” A voice called out behind him. Darion groaned, turning around. Speak of the devil.

“What do you want, Ben.” He directed a glare towards the soon-to-be King, softening it just a little when the other boy winced slightly. The limpet was nowhere in sight, a rare occurrence.

“Oh, uh, nothing, nothing much. Just, uh, doyouknowifMalhasadatetoCoronation?”

Darion shook his head. “Okay, again this time, but slower.” Even then, he had a sinking suspicion what the question actually was.  
Ben coughed ashamedly: “Do you know if Mal has a date to Coronation?”

Darion narrowed his eyes, “Isn’t Aubrey supposed to be your date. Y’know, considering that you’re dating her?”Ben looked a little disgusted by the very thought. “But I want to go with Mal. I think, I think I love her.” Oh. Hell. No. Darion snatched Ben’s wrist, dragging him up and to his room, Ben protesting all the while. They drew no small amount of stares as he stormed through the halls, only slowing as they approached his room.

He slammed the door shut and pointed at a chair. “Sit. And don’t move.” Ben did so, while Darion moved through the room, looking for his potions kit. He spotted the blue leather bag in the cabinet, snagged it, and returned to Ben.

Opening the bag, he removed a vial labelled “General Antidote” in swirling blue ink. He forced it into Ben’s hands with a strict “Drink.”

“What? What does this have to do with my question.”

Darion rolled his eyes, “Just drink it, and I’ll tell you the answer after.”Ben frowned, but did so. A moment ticked by and Darion was starting to doubt the validity of his theory. Ben had been acting weird around Mal, but that didn’t mean anything, right? This could just be another ploy to bind the Isle closer to the Auradonians.

Just as he thought this, Ben shot up, heading to the toilet. He retched several times, emptying his stomach. Darion poked his head into the bathroom, “You all right there?”

“No… What was that thing?” Ben shook his head, groaning. “What the hell did you just make me drink. It was utterly disgusting.

“Oh quit whining. A general antidote to various mood-altering potions. With that reaction, I’m pretty sure you were dosed with a basic love potion.” Darion smirked, “Evie’s work, I’m sure.” He couldn’t believe they actually went through with the plan. Oh wait, yes he could.

“Wait what? A love potion?” Ben looked a little dizzy, then nauseous again.

“Mmhmm, and I thought you were the bright one, keep up. A love potion. Brewed recently. You eat anything from any of the four recently?”

Ben clutched the toilet as he thought. “Uhh, Mal got me chocolate chip cookies before a Tourney game a couple of days ago? She said she made them herself.”

Darion scoffed, “Yeah that would do it. C’mon Benny Boo, let’s get you to the Fairies. They’ll clear up any residual symptoms.”

“Wait no!” Just as he was about to haul Ben up, Ben protested weakly. “I don’t want to get Mal and them in trouble. And don’t call me that. I’ll be fine.” Darion raised an eyebrow, so there were feelings there after all.

“Fine, I’ll get you back to your room, and you take the day off. You’ll feel like shit for a while, it’ll wear off. And if you actually have feelings for Mal, better make your move before Aubrey decides your her arm candy for Coronation.”

With that, Darion hauled Ben up, bundling him into Ben’s room, which was just down the hall.

—X—

Just a day later, Mal barged into his room, shouting all the way. Darion glared at her, almost tempted to set her hair on fire. When she paused for a breath, Darion took over.

“Would you calm the fuck down, Mal. He’s still gonna take you to Coronation, so take a chill pill.” He sighed, striding across the room to stand in front of her.

“Don’t you fucking tell me to calm down! You cured him!” Mal raged at him, eyes burning with anger.

“And here I thought you were gonna cure him after your little date. All I did was move it a little a head of schedule.” Darion scoffed. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have places to be. Ta.” He really didn't, but he did need to get the hell away from her.

Darion brushed past her, making his way out of the door. “Honestly, who the hell does she think she is. Fucking entitled idiot thinks cause she used to rule territory that she shits gold- Oof!” Not watching where he was going, he slammed straight into another person. Papers flurried around them, knocked to the ground by the collision.

“Oh sorry!” The person he had knocked into gasped, scrambling to pick up the papers that had scattered.

Darion shook the metaphorical stars out of his head. He look a closer look at the person he’d knocked down. Uh what was his name… “Azir, right? Son of Aladdin?” Darion dropped to his knees, helping the other boy pick up the papers.

“Yeah, that’s me. Thank you.”

Darion handed the sheaf that he’d gathered over to the other boy. “No prob. Now, do you have any way to contact your dad? I have something to ask.”

Azir looked around shiftily, “What would a VK have to say with him?”

Darion studied the other kid’s face. “I wanted to thank him. For what he’s done.”

Azir relaxed a tad. “Ah, right. If you write to him, I can send it.” So Azir was in on the shit Aladdin did under Beast’s nose. That, if anything else, was good to know.

“Thanks, I’ll get right on that.” Huh, that was a pretty decent conversation with a non-VK that wasn’t Ben or Jane. Now, had Mal gotten out of his room yet. He ventured back into the corridor, to find that yes, yes she had. Finally. It was Saturday, after all, and he had no intention of dealing with anybody, VK or royal.

This plan, simple or not, was still bound to fail. Five minutes later, Jane bounced into his room unannounced, smiling broadly. “Darion! Its Saturday! Can you help me modify some of my clothes?”

Darion groaned internally, what had he done to deserve this. “Why haven’t you asked Mal? Wouldn’t her dorm be closer to yours? And Evie’s pretty handy with scissors and whatnot. And have you changed your hair?”

Jane’s smile didn’t cease. “Yeah! Mal did it for me. It was some spell out of that book she carries everywhere. Anyways, I asked for her help with my clothes, but she said to come ask you. She said you were better at this kind of stuff anyways.”

Fuuuck. This was so revenge for ‘ruining’ her not very well thought out plan.

“Fine. Where’s the stuff.”

“In my dorm. Come on.” Jane exited Darion’s room and he followed her through the winding corridors, over to the girls dorms. A plaque on the door announced that it led to “Jane and Lonnie’s room.” Jane opened the door, admitting him to a disgustingly pink and purple room. He made a face, more that perturbed at the sight. Lonnie, sitting on her bed staring at her phone, looked up.

“Hey Jane. Who’s this?”“This is Darion. He said he’d help me with some stuff. You don’t mind him being here, right?”

“Nah, as long as I don’t have to leave.” She did look very comfortable sprawled out on her bed like that.

“No need.” Jane chirped, before going to her closet. It was certainly filled with clothing in various shades of light blue and periwinkle. Except for a certain section on the right, with clothes distinctly made by Evie hanging up.

Jane started removing all the shirts and dresses she owned, pilling them up on the bed. By the time she finished, there was a veritable mountain of things.

“Well, that’s everything. Except for the stuff Evie made me, that’s all already done.” Darion sighed, he was going to be here all gods damned day. And he was proven right, once again. Apart from a lunch break, it took him, Lonnie and Jane the entire day to slash lines in the back of all of Jane’s tops and dresses, before artfully folding the fabric to hide the fact there were holes there. A practice Darion was used to from the Isle, and that he taught to the two other girls.

Finally, by dinnertime, they were done. Darion fell backwards dramatically onto the rug, a hand over his forehead. Lonnie laughed at the picture he made, before speaking up, “Hey, Jane. Do you think Mal might do my hair as well?”

Jane looked taken aback, “Probably, why?”

“I think your hair looks pretty cool, and I really want a change.”

“Bring a bribe.” Darion spoke up, his voice slightly muffled in the rug.

“What?”He lifted his head so he could speak clearly, “Bring a bribe if you think she’ll reject the offer. Money’s your best bet. Evie’s easy to bribe. If you offer Mal some amount of money to do it, she’ll do it to shut Evie up.” He dropped his head back down with a whump, hiding a smirk in the floor. Petty favors and inconveniences all around.


	6. Chapter 6

Coronation was finally upon them, as the entire school seemed to be in a flurry. Once the hour arose, Darion exited his room, straightening the collar of his jacket. He made his way down to the courtyard, where the event was taking place. Keeping to the back of the crowd, he caught glimpses of Mal and Ben as they rode down the cobblestone street in the carriage. He could see their lips moving in a conversation, but really did not care enough to eavesdrop. He entered the church-like building, where a chorus was setting up. Joining Jane and Lonnie in the crowd, he watched the door, waiting for Ben to enter.

He did, looking far more polished than he had this morning. Clearly his mother or somebody had gotten to him, soothing nerves (and flyaway hair). He and Mal walked arm in arm down the aisle before she broke off to go stand with the king and queen, and Ben approached FG. The ceremony went smoothly as FG placed the ceremonial crown on Ben’s head. Her wand, an opal studded length of gold emerged from her sleeve and she held it aloft, touching it to Ben’s shoulders, deeming him the king of Auradon. Suddenly, Audrey burst out of the crowd, snatching the wand from FG’s hand. The moment Audrey’s hand closed around it, the wand pulsed. Anybody with a speck of magic in their blood could feel the sheer power emitting from the length of gold.  
The crowd gasped in unison, everyone freezing in place.

Darion was about to shove his way forward, but Jane clung onto his arm, “You can’t go there, who knows what Audrey is going to do!” He hissed under his breath, but settled back to watch. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Carlos, Jay and Evie disappeared from the balcony above. Audrey looked unsettled by the wand’s reaction, but still pointed it directly at Mal, who had stepped up next to Ben in the meantime. 

“You. You stole my Benny-Boo from me. And I’m taking him back!” She shouted, jabbing the wand in emphasis. Mal ducked, pulling Ben down with her as a beam of bright silver light shot out the end of the wand. It soared off into the distance, phasing through the doors of the hall harmlessly. Taking her chance, Mal grabbed for the wand, whipping it away from Audrey’s fingers. The crowd took in a breath as Mal stared at the wand clutched in her fingers.

“Fuck.” Darion hissed, approaching the duo slowly. Ben, ever the fool, stepped between Mal and his parents.

“Mal, gimme the wand.” Ben pleaded with her, hand slowly stretching out.

“Stand back.” She whipped the wand towards him, batting his hand away.

Darion raised a hand to his face. “Mal. You can’t wield that thing. None of us can.”

Mal whirled towards him, green eyes ablaze, “Wanna bet.” She jabbed it towards his face as she spoke.

Darion glared at her, “You know exactly who’s gonna show up with you holding that thing. Do you want to go back to her?”

Too little, too fucking late. A plume of toxic green smoke curled down from the rafters, and Maleficent, in all her wicked glory, appeared in front of the room. “I’m back!” She sang, ever so dramatic. Both Ben and the Beast lunged for her, but with a bang of her staff, everyone froze.

“Go away, mother. Go back to the Isle.” Mal's voice shook, and she held the wand like it was her only lifeline, the only thing keeping her standing against the fear of her own mother.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Evie remove a long piece of black thread from her hair, twisting it around her fingers in a witches ladder. Silently, he prowled forwards while

Maleficent was distracted by Mal’s defiance, just enough time to dart around a pillar, ending up behind Ben.  
“You Promised, Mal dear. You Promised me you’d steal the wand.” Darion froze. Promises to a fae were important, damnit. The consequences of breaking one were lesser on a half-fae like Mal, but if she had Promised Maleficent the wand…

“Yeah, but I never Promised to give it to you.” Mal’s eyes shone green-black, the pupils turning into slits. Oh, smart girl. Darion could feel his lips stretching into a bloodthirsty grin. Behind Mal, Evie’s hands were almost done with the ladder, her lips moving in an almost silent chant. Darion could almost hear the words echoing in his mind.

_Wandering in the deep of the night_

“Give it to me, girl!”

_A thousand birds take flight_

“No! You don’t control me here, not anymore!”

_And our dreams are born_

“Then nothing’s stopping me from taking it, is there.”

_On the wings of change_

Mal said nothing, just shook her head stepped back into line with the other four.

_We are weaving the world tonight._

The moment she pulled the last knot taunt and the chant faded from the air, the ladder fell to the floor as Evie pulled Mal back from her argument with Maleficent, and Darion poured all his magic and intent into breaking the spell on King Adam. The half-man, half-beast sprung forwards, clouting Maleficent around the head with a heavy paw. She fell to the floor in the middle of a dramatic proclamation, which seemed to break any spell that she’d cast before. Everyone roared back into motion, freezing again when they spotted Maleficent on the ground, still. Darion shook his head to clear the spots, briefly touching a pillar to regain his balance from a sudden dizzy spell.

“I don’t think I hit her hard enough to kill.” King Adam spoke, his voice unsure. Queen Belle took his hand, clutching it for comfort.

Mal stared down at the unmoving body of her mother, as still as rock before Evie spoke, “I… I cursed her. The next time she was brought low, she wouldn’t find the strength to get back up.” Tears could be seen in Evie’s eyes, “I’m sorry Mal. I know she was your mother but I couldn’t bear to see her hurt you again. Especially not here, were we can’t avoid Hades.”

Mal didn’t speak for a long moment, choosing instead to turn to Evie and bury her head in Evie’s neck. Darion approached Mal on light feet, prying the length of wood from her hand and giving it back to FG without a word. Jay and Carlos folded the two girls in a group hug, lending their comfort where it was needed most.

Darion stumbled suddenly, the world swirling around him. Leaning heavily on a nearby pillar, he fought to keep his head up and his mind clear. But it was like fighting an uphill battle in rainy weather. Eventually, his eyes closed and he collapsed to the ground, head cracking against the stone.

Jay whipped around at the sound, dashing to Darion’s side. “Guys!”

“Oh no.” Mal ran to Darion’s head, opening his eye. The pupil had gone slitted and the iris was a bright red, a sign his glamours had fallen fully. His hair was turning back to a bright crimson red. 

“Fuck…he’s pretty much drained himself of his magic.” Mal hissed, green tendrils of her own fae magic darting around Darion’s body.

“What do we do?” Evie fretted over him, quickly drawing a familiar rune of health and recovery onto his arm in pen. The magic took, and his breathing steadied out, becoming more even with every breath.

“We wait. There’s nothing we can do except let him rest and recover. Placing him in the vicinity of a powerful fae magic source would help, but the only place that still exists of that is the cradle, and I don’t know where that is.” Mal stood as Jay picked up Darion’s still body. “We’ll be in Darion’s room.”

The four swept out of the coronation as one, rushing as fast as they could towards the dorms. Placing Darion gently on the bed, Jay took one look around before running out the door with nothing but a “Be right back.”The other three shook their heads, settling down on the other bed together. The minutes ticked by, and Jay returned with a basket in his arms, and a newly crowned king in tow.

“Sorry, he wouldn’t let me leave without leading him here.” Jay panted, holding the basket out. “Theres food for all of us. I know that you’re all hungry, and I’m absolutely starving.”   
Mal opened the basket, quickly passing out food to every (conscious) person in the room. If she kept all the strawberries for herself, well, nobody made any comment.

-x-

“think…up…” A voice assaulted him, raising him from the sweet dark oblivion called sleep.

“Wuh” Well, that was supposed to come out better.

“Definitely waking up.”

Darion opened his eyes to a very strange sight. The Wicked Four and Prince- wait, it was king now, wasn’t it -sprawled around his room, snacking on food.

“And no one brought any for me?” He broke the silence. Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Evie launched herself at him.

“Don’t ever do that again, you hear?” She said, muffled in his shirt.

“What, don’t ever save your lives again?” Darion smirked. Evie drew back just far enough to smack him in the chest, before gracefully dismounting the bed and returning to Mal’s side.

“She’s right. We were worried.” Mal, of ever few words, spoke up, green eyes glinting in the low light.

“What? Worried for little ol’ me? I just used a little to much to fast, nothing big.”

Mal blew up, metaphorically. Ten minutes of loud lecture later, Mal shut her mouth with a click, glaring down at a somewhat subdued Darion. “Don’t do it again. I don’t care what its for, you’re not allowed to collapse on us again.”

“So the big bad dragon has a heart, huh. Fine, little sis, I’ll behave.”

“Sis? You two are related?” Benn broke in with a distinct tone of disbelief. 

Mal and Darion glanced at each other, before he gestured for her to respond.

“We share a dad. No I’m not telling you who.” Mal said shortly, before sitting back down on the couch with a sigh, “It doesn’t matter, anyway. He wasn’t ever there for me.”

Darion mustered up a glare, “Cause you never actually went to him, genius. He’s literally bound to his little cave, how the hell is he supposed to go anywhere.” He closed his eyes, leaning back against the headboard. “If you made the effort, maybe you’d find out he’s a much better dad than our moms are moms.”

"Hades will _never_ be a dad to me, Darion. Not after this." Mal curled her arms around her legs, staring at the floor, "He had his chance to be one years ago."


End file.
